Despacito
by Queen.OT.Clouds
Summary: During training Lance keeps messing up until he starts to sing and dance. The team watches in awe and some Klance happens at the end. (it's not that sinful *wink wonk*)


**I have done the dirty my children, please fund help.**

 **I wrote this in 30 minutes sorry if there are spelling errors and such.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Please don't sue me.**

 **This is sinful. I'm not sorry in the least.**

 **Look up the lyrics in English or just enjoy the Spanish.**

 **Despacito**

 ** **Lance's POV****

 **"** **Focus Lance!" Allura's voice was heard over the speakers in the training room. The team was working on hand to hand combat against the Gladiator. So far the team was fairing off well but Lance seemed to be off and he messed up their futility. Lance gritted his teeth and tried harder, but to no avail.**

 **"** **Watch where you're going!" Was Keith's irritated comment from Lance bumping into him and messing up the rhythm that he had fallen into. Lance grumbled a sorry in the Half-Galra's direction while ducking as the Gladiator's staff whooshed over his head.**

 **He stepped to the side to avoid said staff cracking his head open and ended up stepping on Pidge's foot. "Ouch, Lance!" She hissed, elbowing him in the side to get him to move. Lance lost his balance and stumbled, running into Shiro's back and causing both of them to fall down.**

 **"** **STOP!" Allura shouted over the speakers. The Gladiator immediately powered down, its staff falling to its side. "Lance can't you keep your balance and stay focused for one training sequence?" Keith spat at him, Lance was going to say that some of it was Pidge's fault, but decided against it knowing that it would just make the situation.**

 **"** **Again!" Allura said, the Gladiator's light-eye-thingy lit up and it quickly went into an offensive stance. The team formed a defensive circle, when a song started to play in Lance's head.**

 **"** ** _~Despacito~"_**

 **It began and Lance tried to resist singing along and dancing to the tune. He failed. When the Gladiator attacked from his spot in the circle, he began to sing and sway his hips along with the rhythm.**

 **"** ** _Quiero respirar tu cuello_** ** _despacito"_**

 **He dodged easily and threw out a kick to knock the robot back, all without losing the sway to his hips.**

 **"** ** _Deja que te diga cosas_** **al** ** _oído. Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_** **"**

 **Lance's voice rang clear and strong in the hollow space, bouncing off the walls and echoing around the room. The Gladiator seemed to focus on him as it left the rest of the team alone and stabbed at his lithe figure.**

 ** **Keith's POV****

 **Keith lowered his guard and watched as Lance sung and danced almost seductively to his own tune. His voice was like velvet and wrapped Keith in a warm blanket. Lance's hips moved along to the words like he had been dancing all his life. (Which he had).**

 ** _De-_** **left.** ** _Spa-_** **right.** ** _Ci-_** **left again.** ** _To,_** **he thrust his hips backwards and looked over his shoulder winking. He lifted his arms over his head and started to do some sort of belly dance, which made heat rise to Keith's cheeks. The fact that he song was in Spanish only made the heat worse. It sounded so seductive coming from Lance's lips and before he knew it, Keith was resisting the temptation to run over, grab the Cuban boy and leave the room to ravish.**

 **He felt as though the rest of the team shouldn't see this. Shouldn't see the way Lance's hips moved the way they did. The way he twisted and turned like the most bendy person alive. The way the words so seductive yet strange.**

 **Then Keith noticed that the dancing seemed to make Lance...better. He was still blocking attacks and throwing his own at the Gladiator. Maybe they should let Lance sing more often on missions. The team was always telling him to shut up whenever he would break into song. (excluding Hunk) Saying that it would slow them down if he continued. They never actually knew good Lance could be when he sung.**

 **Keith looked over at the rest of the group, he saw that they all had the same dumbfounded look on their faces. Keith threw a glance back at the dancing figure in the center of the room, and saw Lance's shirt ride up his side. Keith's face went completely red and he had to turn away. Keith covered his mouth in embarrassment at his own feelings and threw a few glances Lance's way, each time the flush got worse and worse until the word "stop," was heard and he was released from his torture.**

 **Keith regained a bit of his composer in the moments Shiro was talking to Lance about the dancing, but lost it right when said boy looked over Shiro's shoulder and panted out "You okay Keith?"**

 **The boy was covered in sweat, his cheeks were a pretty rose color and he was panting. Once again Keith restrained himself from dragging the boy out of the room. Though unlike last time he had to use all of his self restraint.**

 **"** **I'm fine," he bit out. Knowing damn well that he wasn't.**

 **Later that day, Keith saw Lance walking down a corridor by himself and the feelings from earlier rose again. He rushed after the boy and pinned him against the wall. Keith place his lips over Lance's and nearly lost it right then and there. Keith had been having fantasies about the boy for a long time now. It was either kissing the boy, holding him, ravishing him and other sinful things. None of those fantasies could match the way that it actually felt to have his lips locked with Lance's, to have their bodies pressed against one another, to feel the heat radiating off of the boy. Keith had his arms wrapped tightly around Lance's feminine waist, while Lance's hand were buried deep in Keith's hair.**

 **When the let go for air and Keith opened his eyes, he had to suppress a moan at the sight of the boy. His cheeks were once again flushed and he was panting out in hot puffs that warmed Keith's face. Keith pressed his forehead against Lance's, looked him dead in the eyes and said, "you mind doing that dance again?" Lance gave a devilish smile and rock his hips forward into Keith's making Keith groan. Let's just say that they weren't seen for the rest of the day. Thank God, for sound proof walls.**

 **~FIN~**


End file.
